


【合集】瑣碎物品文字

by afte_rain



Category: fandomless stuff
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afte_rain/pseuds/afte_rain
Summary: 長期更新





	【合集】瑣碎物品文字

2019.10.15  
“我討厭永恆的困頓，也討厭轉瞬即逝的患得患失。因此我常常感受到由內心深處發出的無力感。何為有價值的？或者說，何為價值？我相信只要站在永恆的視角便可明白，可是沒有人能真正抵達永恆，因為站在永恆的是虛無的神主，神主不允許有物的空虛。於是我只好思考。思考我想要達到的，不想要觸及的種種。我們終究只是塵埃，即使繁星也會化成塵埃。這是如此悲哀，又充滿希望的事啊！世界不停洗牌，沒有誰能記得誰，我那親愛的上主啊，我和我所愛的也將不復存在，於您的永恆中泯滅，再化為純粹的愛與靈魂重生，直到能與六翼天使争輝。”

2019.12.27(Vanitas no carte)  
藍裙子的塞勒涅在十二月的第一個星期把他送了過來。“瓦尼……”，他說，“這是我的名字。”我裝作沒聽見，不過直視他眼睛時能同時聽見他說話的人也許只有我一個。他是洛夫克拉夫特的寶貝，可惜他除了偶爾爆發的吸血慾望和一雙鑲嵌在眼眶中的海洋之心以外沒有什麼毀滅世界的能力。小時候我不常到水邊捉泥鰍，除了這一次父親把我扛走，告訴我我應該活潑。這時他告訴我，我是阿爾忒彌斯的女兒，我們從同一個潮濕而溫暖的地方誕生。我沒有聽懂他的話。是這裡嗎？我問。他點了點頭。從此我再也沒有見過他。“我記得你的名字”我在十二月的最後一個星期一說。“什麼？”“你叫瓦尼塔斯，你是吸血鬼的孩子。”

2020.2.20  
我在冬日尋找六月。在捲角的舊輪船照片上，在凋零的鬱金香花瓣上，在稀疏的星空上。我找到的只有在記憶遠處發黃的六月，那个惋惜雪花的六月。

June—Barcarolle  
走到岸边——  
那里的波浪啊，  
将涌来亲吻你的双脚，  
神秘而忧郁的星辰，  
将在我们头上闪耀。  
——阿·普列谢耶夫

2020.4.5(閃恩)  
有那麽一秒鐘，他突然迷失了回程的路。天上來的綠色野獸停留在幼發拉底河上游，眼睛清澈，傷痕纍纍。和他作伴的只剩細不可聞的水聲和鋪灑於身上的安靜的月光。  
「我不明白」他說。「我搞不清楚，吉爾。」  
「我愛著每一個生物。無論是草、木，或者是人。」  
「可我卻不知道我該如何對你。」  
我終將離去。不是未來、不是現在，而是在遙遠的過去。

2020.4.6  
我喜歡開著電視時冷光鋪灑在鼻尖的顏色，我喜歡眼中迷茫而友善的光輝。這一刻我喜歡上途中的風景，就像喜歡我自己，難捨難分，粘稠綿長，不能自已。

2020.4.22  
他鋼色的眼睛，他柔白的髮絲。三千色的花兒為他盛放又凋零。他踏著百合花瓣走進我的夢中，腳底碾碎了糜爛的瓣膜。  
"您好，A先生，我要這束花。我會翻山越嶺，帶去我父母的公墓。"不，不是紅色的，謝謝您，我的父親的確喜歡紅色，可是他總不希望在墓地看見他們。百合就可以了。"  
月光灑在他高挺的鼻尖。他插入石蒜又拔出，手上殘餘了幾絲花蜜。一些永遠被埋葬地底的奧秘與暗示。最後他還是包了一束白花，他目送她離去，髮絲漫佈風中，翻山越嶺，背影堅定而優雅。他們什麼也沒做，什麼也沒能做。

2020.6.21  
她把一切事物摧枯拉朽，揉碎在記憶的觸突上，再把牠們的殘肢斷臂重合，織成一張誘惑網。當你看到了她憂鬱而美麗的眼睛時，你便掉入她的圈套了,我美麗的遠坂小姐。

2020.7.5  
無盡的理智搭起了我們友情的橋樑。我親愛的詩人，連雀和瓦奈薩，我黃泉路上的白色噴泉和十四行詩。我在今天第三次洗手的時候塗上新款的肥皂，黃色的膏狀緩緩變成白色泡沫，乘著老式播音機裏的愛之夢上升，上升，飛去假天堂。我親愛的詩人，你咯咯的笑聲像洛莉塔颱風颳倒古老大鐘的聲音。別嘲笑我了。

2020.8.18  
“現在我殺了你，你的頭顱將在我腳下化為灰燼，隨風而去。但死亡絕非終結，億萬年後我們皆會摧枯拉朽，以最小的單位在末日戰爭的硝煙中相遇，在最後一盞街燈下飛蛾撲火般相愛，在最後一個人類的化石中被空氣分解，永遠、永遠地在相擁中不復記錄。”

2020.8.6  
當我的燈光可以清除床底的恐懼，卻不能照出黑夜時天空中的六等星，我第一次確切地了解到天堂離我有多遠。窗外下著雨，今晚也只是相隔鋼化玻璃眺望的夜晚。閃電划過天空，距離我那麽遠的天堂慢慢和斯卡波羅市集的吉他聲融為一體。我的支離破碎的琉璃般的心，她在一個又一夜晚獨自顫抖，雨聲也滴滴答答，天堂就在我的眼睛裏。我敲下的浪漫飄到大西洋，海水會將它無情地撕開，重組，撕開，直到它變為一灘漲潮時的浪花。全世界的愛都將在我手下的屍體旁綻放，卻沒有一個擁有我十分之一的浪漫。這聽起來過於傲慢，可是，親愛的，他們一文不值。我的浪漫會隨著星球破滅，永世傳流。

2020.9.18  
暴雨時，我常凝視窗外，荒郊的舊路燈總是把玻璃上的水珠照亮，熄滅，照亮，像是繁星，也是煙火。

2020.10.1  
海洋，她總是是如此沉默；破曉如此，黃昏如此。梳洗時，她聽著船上的人說她美麗無垠；憤怒時，她把愛人的身軀拆開又分離。她帶著半是莊嚴半是污穢的臉，任由人塗花她的身體，進入她的密穴摧毀她，她也把她們摧毀。詩人用無數詩句讚美她，作曲家們，比如說法國的後浪漫主義作曲家用一首協奏曲寫她。她沒有回應。她也只是永恆的過客，即使你在她身上看見了噴薄而出的紅日，潔白而骯髒的海浪，肅穆濕潤的銀白月光。你只需把她們作為迷宮中的破碎戀人。她總是沉默，她沒有回應，只是低聲吟唱著海浪的歌。

2020.10.15  
當你沉溺於享樂之中，這並不是什麼不見得人的事，至少你還沒屈服於生活。最恐怖的是你接受了你的爛透了的生活一團糟，而你拖著身軀說很好。

2020.10.26  
我會想起他，那種藍得掉底的天 ，童年，一灘乾枯泛白的，孤獨。這有點可笑，不是思念，不是痛苦，不是美好，而是孤獨。透明的中性的冷靜的孤獨。我第一次見他時腦子划過一個幼年的夜晚，房裡沒開燈，我從床上掉下去，一聲漆黑的悶響，迅速被電視聲掩蓋。於是我瘋狂地追求他，我以為我愛他，像是柏拉圖故事中找尋另一半的人，儘管這個字不該是如此輕佻地被使用。我看到他彷彿在幼兒園牽著母親的手，一個個白日夢中我與他接吻。幾年後反芻往復，猛然明白我只是在他身上看到我的一部分，他的言行舉止，眼神嘴角，他的與世隔絕，他的孤獨。我一霎那絕望地發現我連一點點浪漫都沒有分給他，不在遙遠的過去，或是朦朧的未來；除了共享一片藍的掉底的天空，任誰的眼淚都被熱烈陽光曬乾，徒留那片折射出來的虛假藍色。我還是沒忍住笑了出聲。

2020.10.31  
You,the Apollo's Muse  
你是   
阿波羅的繆斯   
月光濡濕你的裙邊  
雲霧妝點你的容顏  
大理石嘴唇緊閉  
靜靜的  
不說話


End file.
